User blog:Thebiguglyalien/Clone Troopers vs. Brutes
Clone Troopers, loyal soldiers of the Galactic Republic. vs. Jiralhanae, better known as the Brutes. They are the vicious, bloodthirsty apelike aliens that serve the Covenant. Clone Troopers The clone troopers were created to be the loyal soldiers the Galactic Republic needed while on the brink of war. The clone troopers are well trained, and highly skilled in combat. Weapons *Close Range - DC-17 Blaster pistol *Medium Range - DC-15A Blaster rifle *Long Range - DC-15x Sniper Rifle *Special - Thermal detonator Brutes Brutes are strong apelike beasts, enlisted in the Covenant army as soldiers. The Brutes, though not very smart or skilled, can use their strength and powerful weapons to overwhelm opponents. Weapons *Close Range - Mauler *Medium Range - Brute Plasma Rifle *Long Range - Beam Rifle *Special - Spike Grenade Notes *Voting ends August 19th. *It will be a 10 vs. 10 battle. *Both the weapons and the skill/tactics of each team should be considered. *Every vote should have reasoning behind it, the more the better. Votes with little to no thought will not be counted. Battle Clones: Brutes: The clones crept through the forest. "Come on, men. Keep moving. The base isn't far." The clones continued to slip through the trees, stopping only to make sure they were not being followed. This went along fine until... "Commander, do you here something?" they stopped. "A starship is coming in on top of us." "Separatists?" "It doesn't look like it. I've never seen a ship like that before." The ship was coming down fast. It glided down until it was only a short distance from the clone troopers. "Should we investigate?" "Negative, soldier. There are guns on that ship. It's best to wait until we can get some backup." "Sir! They're jumping out of the ship!" "Wookies?" "Private, if those are Wookies, than they're the tallest Wookies I've ever seen." The soldiers quietly observed the unknown creatures. "I'm smelling something," one of them uttered. "What? What is it?" "Humans... they're close." "Well let's find them!" The brutes drew their rifles, and kept them ready. "Sir," a clone said, "They're going to find us! And it looks like they have blasters. Probably modified illegally." "We were made to fight," the commander said, "So let's fight." The clones burst out from their hiding spots, and started blasting fire everywhere. The brutes spun around, and started shooting. Clones: Brutes: The clones ducked behind the trees, waiting to ambush the brutes. "Throw your thermal detonators!" the Commander shouted. The troopers all set their detonators, and lobbed them at the brutes. This created a wave of explosions, hindering the brutes. The brutes returned the favor by blasting a clone with a mauler. Clones: Brutes: "Men, they're breaking our front line, fall back! Regroup fifteen meters up!" The soldiers swiftly shot back and managed to get a solid line in front of the brutes. Then suddenly, a beam of energy, and a clone dropped. "Snipers! Get d... AAA!" The Commander was hit by a sniper. The rest of the clones hit the ground to avoid the sniper fire. "You hide like cowards," a brute rang, "We shall kill you!" They threw spike grenades, but the efforts were wasted; no casualties. Clones: Brutes: The brutes marched through the trees, firing their rifles at anything that moved. However, they were not coordinated, and the clever clones had an idea. They crept around the brutes, and came in from behind. "FIRE!" the clones discharged their rifles, and some brutes dropped. Clones: Brutes: "You will not kill me!" The final brute jeered. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," a clone said. He brought the sights to his visor, and pulled the trigger... Clones: Brutes: 0 Category:Blog posts